


If I Die Young

by MorganVictoireBlack



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Dwarves, Elves, Funeral, Gen, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganVictoireBlack/pseuds/MorganVictoireBlack
Summary: One shot based of the song of the same name
Kudos: 1





	If I Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to my original account a few years ago.

Author Notes: Song fic based on If I die Young by Justin Robinett and Michael Henry

“(Y/N), do you remember the promise that we made all of those years ago. The one me, you and Fili made?” asked Kili running up to you, you were his child hood friend, and although he hadn't told you, you are also his first and only love. Both you and Kili are the same age of 62, Kili being the old one of the pair, with Fili the three of you got up to mischief pretty much every day when you were just dwarflings 

“Which one, we made two when were dwarflings?” asked (Y/N) in response, turning around to face him seeing the smile that appeared on his face. It was his signature smile, or at least it was to you since every time you seen each other he would smile that particular smile. Even if he was just mentioning your name, hell he would smile if Thorin, Fili or his mother mentioned your name, he just couldn't help it. “Are you referring to the one where we promised to always return to each other, or the one where we promised to be together until the end” added (Y/N) tucking a long piece of (H/C) behind your ear to keep it out of your face, you would braid it but knew if you asked someone it would signal you want to be with them something you weren't ready for. 

“Both of them, we stick together until the end, even now we haven't broken it. And the other of always returning to each other, I remember you were taken away from us by your uncle you wanted to keep you hidden then marry you off when you were old enough, me and Fili didn't do anything we normally would have, we just sat around moping and hoping you would come back to us” replied Kili taking hold of your hands and pulling you slightly closer, that was one of the memories he hated more than anything, he thought he and Fili had lost you forever. 

“Then uncle came back after he and Dwalin went to deal with some business, holding our little (Y/N) in his arms, that was after he had taken her to Oin to get patched up. But he reunited us, and raised her from then on” said Fili appearing out what appeared nowhere, he smiled at the pair, remember how they were reunited again after what seemed years but was actually only six months. Thorin and Dis had quickly realised what it was that was causing the boys to be down, so Thorin made plans with Dwalin to change that, making the three of you smile again, it wasn't long after that when the pranks were back on, along with the songs and the weapon. 

“Have you heard of the quest uncle Thorin wants to go on. He wants to retake Erebor from the dragon Smaug but is waiting for the right moment” suddenly said Fili after walking in silence with his brother and his best friend who he thought of like a sister, it times like this they just enjoyed each others company even they didn't have a particular place in mind. 

There conversation had changed when they entered in to Thorin's Hall, a place where the important meeting were held and were they always expected either Lady Dis to act like the princess she is or where Thorin goes into his leader mode when he isn't at the forges dealing with peoples orders. It changed to what would happened if they went on the quest to reclaim the place in the tales they grew up on, the ones that Thorin and Dis themselves told them every night before they went to sleep. Then to their surprise they spoke of what would happen if they didn't make it through the quest, unknown to them Thorin, Dwalin and Dis were there dealing with business, Balin too was there, listening to what was being said. 

“I would want to be buried with the both of you, so that we can keep the promises that we made. So that we can be together even after the end and so that we can return to each other in the next world” said Fili, just wanting to be buried next to his brother and best friend the people he trusted more than most, and the two who were as loyal to him as he was to them. 

“I would want to be given a warriors farewell, buried with the people I love and with my trusted weapons, to be remembered like grand-father and great grand-father are, and like uncle Frerin. I want it be to whenever someone mentions my name they think of you two as well, like we are one” added Kili, saying how he wanted to be remembered as well as how he would want to be buried, he didn't care if he was buried in the Blue Mountains there current residents like Thror, Thrain and Frerin, or if he was buried in Erebor, like all the greats before Thror. 

“If I die young bury me in satin on a bed of roses, then sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song” suddenly said (Y/N), seeing the look of surprise on the faces of Fili and Kili at how she wanted to go, she didn't want to be incarcerated in stone and put on the wall of Valor like great dwarves who lost their lives in service of their king, she wanted to be lay to rest in the river in away that people would remember. Dis had tears pricking the corner of her eyes, at how her two boys and their best friend wanted to be sent of to their next world, (Y/N)'s was something that caught even her off guard, even Thorin had tears sparkling in his eyes, they were so loyal to each other and to what they believed in they had already thought of what was to happen if they died on one of the adventures they so often go on. 

~ 15 Years Later ~

It had been a long journey from the Blue Mountains to The Lonely Mountain which literally lay another world away in terms of travelling considering all the things they faced including days in the goblin tunnels, Rivendell and even in Woodland Realm, the latter of which (Y/N) found out of her true heritage, that the stories her father just to tell her before his untimely death were actually about himself and her mother. The Princess and the Blacksmith was what he called it, after that she was put back in a cell but not the one she was taken from, a bigger one, Fili and Kili were put with her. 

They had faced a huge battle as well in order to keep the mountain they had claimed, and all of it's contents, although Thorin suffered from Dragon Sickness something that worried Fili and Kili since they were of the same bloodline as he was, thrust that could make them just as likely to fall into the same trap as he had. It didn't help that he had called in Dain, and then pretty much abandoned him and his army from the Iron-hills to the mercy of the orcs. That was until he had a wake up call curtsy of (Y/N). 

She had listened as Dwalin told him that Dain was surrounded and how Thorin had said to fortify the tunnels and take the gold deeper underground and how he said he was the king and he would kill Dwalin If he didn't get out, Dwalin had did that but turned back when he noticed (Y/N) not following. He stopped just short of where he once stood and watched at what was happening. 

“No Thorin you are not my king, my king the one we all know wouldn't just leave his cousin to the mercy of the orcs, especially when those orcs are lead by the same pale orc who swore to wipe out the Line of Durin. You care only for gold, tried to kill someone who would have done as any good friend would have and believe Fili and Kili to have taken the Kings Jewel. You are not a king but a shadow of who you once were. I will go over the wall and fight with or without your permission, I will rally against the orcs even if that means my death. Goodbye Thorin I hope the gold is worth the loss of your family members” said (Y/N) before walking out grabbing her bow as went, not believing it would make a slight bit of difference, she went over the wall as she did, reminding Fili and Kili of their promise of returning to each other before going over. 

It wasn't long after that Thorin finally came to his senses, when he asked the dwarves to follow him one last time he noticed that Fili and Kili looked angry at him, but also worried about something. He looked around when it hit him that (Y/N) wasn't there, it hit him then that she had gone over the wall like she said she would and joined Dain in the battle against those who are trying to take their home from them. 

By the time the battle ended (Y/N) was mortally wounded, as were Fili and Kili, but they had returned to each other even if it would be their last time. Thorin sat on the ground with (Y/N)'s head resting in his lap and his nephews even side of him, Dain was near by knowing they didn't have long left. He could hear Fili struggling to breath, as he looked around to Kili and (Y/N). 

“We will be together forever now wont we?” asked Fili, fear in his voice about his fast approaching end, but he was at least glad he was able to live long enough to be here at the end of the battle and see his uncle still alive, he knew that (Y/N) and Kili were to share the same fate as he was, Kili had been hit by a fair few Morgal arrows, as well as been hit by a trolls weapon, (Y/N) had sacrificed herself to save Thorin, being fatally impaled by Azog and Fili himself had been caught of guard by an orc when he couldn't find either Kili or (Y/N). 

“Yes Fili, the three of you will always be together now, there is nothing to be afraid of, I will place the three of you on a bed of roses dressed in satin, I will bury the three you together in the river at dawn to the words of love song, there will be a memorial to you three in the tomb of the royals and you will be added to the wall of Valor, your weapons will be with you. And whenever someone mentions one of you, they will also remember the other two as well as the loyalty the three of shared, they will remember you for the pranks you played including the time you three sang I Just Can't Wait To Be King, how you died the way you live........” said Thorin, coming to sudden slop when he could no longer feel (Y/N) moving in his lap, when he looked down she looked as if she was a dwarfling again sleeping in his lap, but with a small smile on her lips. When Oin checked for her pulse he sadly shook his head. He checked Kili to since he had been staring at the sky for a few minutes without blinking, he too had passed on, it wasn't long after that Fili struggling breaths stopped also. 

As promised the next day at dawn, a barge boat was at the river, with men dwarves and elves in attendance, as they said farewell to the trio. In the boat dressed in satin and lain on bed of roses were Fili, Kili and (Y/N). Thorin couldn't bring himself to say anything for them but knew they would be together now, always and forever, just like they had promised and that even through being separated by minutes in death they would have returned to each other on the other side. 

“Princes Fili and Kili and Princess (Y/N) fell in battle defending those they loved and a place they had only heard about in stories. The lived how they died, together, and now we know they will have found each other on the other side, keeping to their promise of returning to each other. As well as the other one of Together Until The End. Now they will be together always and together. They died young, too young they hadn't even began to experience life or found their one, now they will become legends and hero's, they will be remember forever. Farewell my princess and princes, watch over us together until we all finally join you” said Balin, wiping the tears from his eyes as the boat was allowed to float down the river, when they were at the right distance, the elves at King Thranduil's command fire arrows lit with fire at the boat, setting it ablaze and bring the wish of being buried in the river true. 

Thorin had stone memorials of them placed in the tomb of the royals, and had them added to the wall of hero's as he put it. He made sure everyone who returned to the mountain would remember them and each generation would learn of the three who were loyal to each other until the very end. And whenever someone mentioned them the other two were also remembered. Thorin always said he owed his life to (Y/N) since gave her life to make sure he survived. He knew now what she had meant when she said he was her king. Every time he looked up at the stars at night he knew that they were looking down and watching them. (Y/N) and her Fili and Kili forever.


End file.
